Cada que
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: Haruhi veía como Hikaru se alejaba con esa chica muy sonriente y visiblemente sonrojado. se quedo de piedra al ver salir a Hikaru, ella al igual que Kaoru no entendían por que el ni siquiera los volteo a ver...


CADA QUE…

Hola!, este es mi primer songfic de Ouran, jejeje me llego a la cabeza mientras trabajaba en mi ultimo fanfic de Bleach, asi que si son fan de Haruhi y Hikaru les va a gustar auque creo que lo hice muy cursi, en fin Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori y la canción Cada Que es de Belanova, uno de mis gustos culpables.

CADA QUE…

**SIENTO QUE DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO QUE TE VI**

Haruhi veía como Hikaru se alejaba con esa chica muy sonriente y visiblemente sonrojado.

**DESCIFRE QUE NUNCA SERIAS PARA MÍ**

Haruhi se quedo de piedra al ver salir a Hikaru, ella al igual que Kaoru no entendían por que el ni siquiera los volteo a ver, ni por que no se acordó que tenían que ir al Host Club.

**QUE TAL VES  
CONOCERTE FUE MI ERROR**

Haruhi no entendía porque le molestaba tanto que esa muchacha se le colgara del brazo a Hikaru. Si solo eran amigos y así fue desde que se conocieron.

**  
****O QUIZAS  
EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO**

Lo que Haruhi si entendió de pronto y con aturdimiento era que sin querer se había enamorado de Hikaru.

**  
****Y CADA QUE PIENSO EN TI  
SE ENCIENDE MI CORAZON  
Y..**

No, no era posible si solo eran amigos, Haruhi inútilmente trataba de convencerse y justificar esos celos que sentía al ver a Hikaru salir acompañado de esa chica, Hikaru parecía algo avergonzado pero muy contento, ella en cambio se sentía triste por dentro**.**

**NADA ES MAS TRISTE QUE HOY  
HABLAR DE TI...  
**

-¡Haruhi!- dijo de pronto Hikaru volviéndose y corriendo hacia donde estaban ella y Kaoru parados.

-Haruhi, Kaoru, podrían hacer el favor de disculparme en el Host club, por favor digan que surgió algo importante, que solo yo podía atender- dijo Hikaru mientras la chica lo esperaba a lo lejos.

-por favor, se los encargo, Kyouya- sempai ya esta enterado de la situación, por favor Haruhi te lo encargo mucho- dijo Hikaru tomando la mano de Haruhi y acercándola a el, mientras la veía con ojos de perrito

**SIENTO QUE...  
TU ME CORTAS LA RESPIRACION  
CADA VEZ  
QUE TE ACERCAS  
SOLO UN POCO A MI **

-eh, esta bi... bien- dijo Haruhi tartamudeando mientras sentía que se cara se ponía al rojo vivo.**  
**

**QUE TALVES  
CONOCERTE FUE MI ERROR  
**

- Gracias Haruhi- dijo Hikaru inclinándose y besando la cabeza de Haruhi.

**O QUIZAS EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO**

**Y...CADA QUE PIENSO EN TI  
SE ENCIENDE MI CORAZON  
**

Y así, Hikaru se alejo con la chica mientras Haruhi se quedaba parada mirándolo alejarse.

-haruhi, es hora de ir al host club, vamos- dijo Kaoru tomándola gentilmente de la mano para que se moviera.

-es ella- murmuro la chica que iba con Hikaru.

-si es ella- contesto Hikaru sonriendo.

-muy bien tengo algo que seria perfecto, dijo la chica sonriéndole a Hikaru.

De camino al Host club, Haruhi se veía cabizbaja y triste y Kaoru lo noto.

-¿Haruhi, te sientes bien?- pregunto Kaoru con una de sus calidas sonrisas.

-si, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo- dijo Haruhi intentando sonreír.

**Y...NADA ES MAS TRISTE QUE HOY  
HABLAR DE TI...  
**

Kaoru la miro con preocupación.

-_Hikaru eres un idiota- _pensó el delgado chico pelirrojo mientras veía los intentos de Haruhi por sonreír.

Cuando llegaron al Club, todos se les quedaron viendo.

-¡oigan y donde esta el otro gemelo diabólico?- pregunto el Rey del Host Club, Tamaki Soh.

- le surgió un compromiso de pronto, y pidió que lo disculpáramos por hoy de las actividades del club- dijo Haruhi intentando poner cara neutral.

-Kyouya- sempai, Hikaru dijo que tu ya estabas enterado de la situación- dijo Kaoru.

Los antejos de kyoya destellaron y el los acomodo con su dedo medio, antes de hablar.

-así es el ya me explico detenidamente e l asunto- dijo Kyouya.- aunque claro esta favor le costara- agrego Kyouya con voz baja.

- muy bien hoy por petición de Kyouya las actividades se realizaran en los jardines del colegio, aquí están los cosplay de hoy- dijo Tamaki, mostrando unos trajes de hombre victorianos.

- ¿mas cosplay?, murmuro Haruhi con una gotita en la nuca.

-Haru- chan, toma- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio Loli-Shota del Host Club, Honey – sempai.

Haruhi volteo y vio que el pequeño (y solo de estatura) Honey, le ofrecía una Tartaleta de fresas.

Se que no te gustan los dulces Haru-chan pero creo que lo necesitas- dijo Honey sonriéndole.

- gracias Honey- Sempai- dijo Haruhi mordiendo la tartaleta.

Entonces Mori el miembro mas callado del Host se acerco a Haruhi. Le acaricio la cabeza y le puso un pequeño dulce en la mano.

-gracias Mori- sempai- dijo Haruhi entendiendo el mensaje.

-ah- dijo Mori en respuesta

**PERO ESTA HISTORIA TIENE QUE PARAR  
**

-oye Kyouya, date prisa que las clientes ya están esperando en el jardín- dijo Tamaki mientras salía del Club y dejaba a Kyouya solo.

Kyouya saco un celular y tecleo un Número.

-bien, el club esta despejado ya puedes actuar, pero te aseguro que no te va a salir gratis.

La velada del Club paso sin mayores percances salvo los dramas de Tamaki y que como no estaba Hikaru, Kaoru tuvo que ser emparejado con Haruhi, cosa que las chicas encontraron interesante.

**NO ENTIENDO ESTO  
DE VERDAD  
**

Las actividades se dieron por concluidas y las chicas se retiraron,

-Haruhi, podrías ir por unos papeles que se me quedaron en el host club- dijo Kyouya dirigiéndose a Haruhi.

-claro, dijo Haruhi suspirando, ya que no quería que su deuda con el Host club aumentara mas.

-Honey sempai podrías llevar esta caja y acompañar Haruhi al host club, además tu ya sabes que hacer- dijo Kyouya.

- Honey- sempai deja que papa se encargue de esa caja no permitirá que su hija vaya sola a ningún lado- dijo Tamaki, tratando de quitarle la caja Honey.

-Tama- chan, estas dudando de mi fuerza- dijo Honey con una sonrisa, pero con un aura oscura.

-claro que no Honey- sempai dijo Tamaki retrocediendo y dándose por vencido.

En el camino al Host club, Honey estaba muy contento de poder ayudar a la causa que estaba apunto de suceder. Entonces en el Camino apareció la chica que antes se había ido con Hikaru.

- Yukie- chan Por acá- dijo Honey alzando un mano.

- buenas noches Honey -sempai, buenas noches Fujioka-san.

- ¿como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Haruhi.

**NO TIENE CASO  
ESTA SITUACION**

-eh , perdona que descortés eh sido, me llamo Hokari Yukie- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

- Fujioka Haruhi- dijo Haruhi haciendo lo mismo.

- muy bien Yukie- chan ya sabes que hacer la dejo en tus manos- dijo Honey dándole la caja a Yukie.

- vamos a que te cambies, Fujioka- san- dijo Yukie.

-eh, ¿que pasa? espera Honey- sempai- dijo Haruhi viendo como se alejaba Honey.

-buena suerte Haru-chan- dijo Honey despidiéndose.

**PORQUE ESTO ES TAN ILOGICO  
**

-Ya estoy de vuelta dijo Honey al regresar con los chicos

-¿donde esta Haruhi?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori-sempai, es mejor que no vayamos ya, Haruhi creo que se va a tardar.

- que como sabes tu eso Kyouya, dijo Tamaki.

-solo lo se- dijo Kyouya, mirando a Kaoru.

De pronto Kaoru comprendió y sonrió.

- debió de habérmelo dicho, después de todo somos hermanos- dijo Kaoru.

- si pero el creyó que a ti te sacaría mas fácil la información- dijo Kyouya.

-bueno tal vez en eso tengas razón Kyouya -sempai, ya que me seria muy difícil esconder la emoción.

- ¿de que están hablando?- pregunto Tamaki tan despistado como siempre.

-de nada Tamaki ya vamonos, dijo Kyouya caminando hacia la salida del colegio.

**Y...CADA QUE PIENSO EN TI  
SE ENCIENDE MI CORAZON  
Y...NADA ES MAS TRISTE QUE HOY  
**

Dentro de un salón Yukie sacaba un hermoso vestido de lolita gótica, color rosa pálido con negro.

-¿que significa esto?- pregunto Haruhi.

- no te preocupes estoy al tanto de que eres una chica este vestido lo confecciones por un pedido especial.

¿Pedido especial, de quien?- pregunto Haruhi mientras la chica la ayudaba a vestirse.

-ya lo veras- dijo Yukie mientras le colocaba una peluca larga de cabello natural del color del cabello de Haruhi y le colocaba un diadema con rosas artificiales a juego con el vestido.

Yukie preparo a Haruhi la maquillo y la condujo afuera de las puertas del Host club.

-buena suerte, ya le diría que si eh- dijo Yukie guiñando un ojo y despidiéndose.

-¿que si?- Se cuestiono Haruhi.

Entonces las puertas del Host club se abrieron y Haruhi pudo ver que estaba adornado al estilo victoriano y que en el centro había una mesa con velas y cena servida. Detrás de unas cortinas y vestido en un traje similar al que traían los de Host club hace algunas horas salio Hikaru con un ramo de flores.

- Haruhi, por favor se mi novia- dijo Hikaru arrodillándose y besando la mano de Haruhi.

La noticia le cayó de golpe a Haruhi, entonces comprendió que todo esto lo había planeado de antemano Hikaru con la ayuda de Honey- sempai, Kyoya- sempai y de esa chica llamada Yukie. Entonces recordó las palabras de Yukie.

-si, si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Haruhi sintiendo que lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus ojos.

- Haruhi, no llores dijo Hikaru preocupado limpiando sus lagrimas, mientras se inclinaba y la besaba con ternura, la misma ternura con la que correspondió Haruhi.

- veo que Yukie cose muy bien eh- dijo Hikaru mirando el vestido.

-además no creas, que no me di cuenta de que estabas triste cuando me viste con Yukie, perdóname- dijo Hikaru tomando la cara de Haruhi entre sus manos.

- no tienes nada de que pedir perdón Hikaru, sabes que cada que pienso en ti se enciende mi corazón- dijo Haruhi.

- el mió también Haruhi, Te amo- dijo Hikaru abrazándola

- yo también te amo Hikaru dijo Haruhi correspondiendo el abrazo.

**HABLAR DE TI..  
HABLAR DE TI..  
HABLAR DE TI..  
HABLAR DE TI.**

Bien, que les parecio, demasiado cursi, demasiado frio, demasiadas divagaciones.

Espero conocer su opinión por medio de sus reviews, asi que sin mas me despido.

Sayonara

Princessaeris


End file.
